


Intervention

by klutzy_girl



Series: Fix It [11]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Intervention, Post-Divorce, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worried about Barney and Robin in the aftermath of their divorce, Lily and Tracy decide to stage an intervention for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HIMYM and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Lily refused to believe Barney and Robin had ended their marriage just like that, and their behavior afterwards didn’t really help matters much. Even Tracy – who didn’t know them as well as the others did – knew something was off about their behavior so she approached Lily to ask her about it. “Something’s not right with Barney and Robin. And they divorced over not being able to get Wi-Fi? I’m not buying it.”

Lily sighed so loud in relief she was surprised no one was giving them dirty looks. “Thank you! We need to stage an intervention.” She had wanted to do it earlier, but Marshall and Ted were against it. Plus, Robin had been out of the country and unavailable.

Tracy squealed. When Lily stared at her, she shrugged sheepishly. “I’ve heard all about your interventions, and I’ve always wanted to be a part of one. There have been no opportunities until now. Sorry. But I want to do what’s right for Barney and Robin. They belong together. I’m not letting them give up.”

Lily grinned and hugged her friend (as well as she could with her growing stomach, anyway). “Good ideas, Tracy. Now we just need to rope Marshall and Ted in. Marshall shouldn’t be too hard to convince. You got Ted?”

She nodded. “Don’t worry – he’ll be on board by tonight.”

Lily high-fived her. “Good for you!” 

It took some convincing on Tracy and Lily’s part, but Marshall and Ted finally gave in and agreed to hold an intervention. “Somebody needs to stop Barney. He’s a little manic,” Ted told his wife.

Tracy had also heard stories about Barney’s behavior before his relationship with Robin, but there seemed to be something off about it this time. Lily had mentioned something about it too and how that needed to end even if the marriage couldn’t be saved. But they were both hopeful about fixing Barney and Robin’s relationship. By the time they were done with them, hopefully everything would be back to normal.

But they had to wait until Robin was back in town – and it wasn’t exactly easy to catch her. But Lily forced her over to the apartment they would soon be vacating by guilting her into it. “You’re really milking that pregnancy,” Robin told her.

Lily beamed, grateful that she had convinced Robin and that her best friend couldn’t see her. “I know. Deal with it.” Then she said her goodbyes and the two hung up.

When Barney arrived at the apartment, Lily forced her son to take him into the bedroom to play toys with them. Both of them were confused (for different reasons) but sat down to play anyway (it sucked since there wasn’t much room).

Tracy and Ted quickly hung up the intervention banner while Lily languished in the doorway waiting for Robin to arrive. As soon as the door opened and she stepped in, Lily ushered Barney back out. “Surprise!” cried Tracy.

“What the hell is going on?” Robin and Barney stared at each other for a few seconds before looking in the opposite directions.

“We’re worried about you. You gave up on your marriage like that? Because of Wi-Fi?” Lily shook her head.

“Yeah, you two seemed really happy. Were there other problems you weren’t telling us about?” Marshall was genuinely curious.

“I’m going to go. We don’t need an intervention.” Barney turned around to leave, but Tracy and Lily’s glares stopped him in his tracks. “Never mind.”

Robin rolled her eyes, touched at her friends’ concern but also annoyed at the same time. “Our marriage failed and that’s all there is to it. No need to have an intervention.”

“Wrong! You’re Barney and Robin. You’ve been through so much and you’re going to let fear rule your lives again? I know you two – you panic and decide to cut and run.” Lily hoped they got through to these two today or she’d have a pregnancy-induced meltdown.

Barney scoffed and stared down at his shoes. “I appreciate you guys trying to help, but it’s not going to work. Sorry.”

“And why is that?” Tracy saw the opportunity and seized it.

“Because Robin doesn’t want to be with me anymore.”

Silence for a few seconds before Ted broke it. “What are you talking about?”

He sighed. “Robin offered me an out. What was I supposed to think? So that’s it. There’s your reason. And I don’t blame her.”

Robin turned to stare at her estranged husband and her mouth dropped open. She gaped at him in shock. “What? Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Because you were set on the divorce, and I figured I might as well give you what I want. Do you think I’m happy going back to my old ways? It sucks. I’m unhappy when I was perfectly fine with you before. And not talking to you? It’s killing me.”

Lily and Tracy quickly swiped some tears from their face. At least there was some progress. “And how do you feel about that?” Tracy asked Robin.

“I had no idea. I thought Barney wanted the divorce so that’s why I brought it up. I didn’t want to trap him,” she explained.

“You weren’t trapping me – you never were. I don’t mind travelling with you. Of course there are some times when it drives me crazy, but it’s not that bad. You have a career that I am so proud.”

Robin sniffled. “Damn it. Why didn’t we just talk to each other? Getting drunk and having sex was clearly a mistake. Well, mostly. Do you still love me?”

“Do you still love me?” he countered.

She nodded. “Of course I do – I never stopped. I let myself be convinced that you were unhappy and it was making me unhappy. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“Now kiss!” Tracy whispered. 

“Has the divorce gone through yet?” Marshall was curious about that because it could be stopped if it hadn’t.

Barney shook his head. “It’s not final.” He felt even guiltier for sleeping with other women now.

Robin knew where his head was at. “We can consider ourselves even since I had drunken rebound sex in London. At least I think it was London.”

“Well, that’s a weird way to look at it. I’m still sorry.”

“We need to stop saying that, but I accept your apology.” She grinned at him.

Lily squealed. “So does this mean you two are really back together? I don’t want to have to do this again.”

Robin looked at Barney. “What do you say? You willing to give us another chance?”

“Fuck yes!” His grin lit up the entire apartment as he bolted to his wife’s side and kissed her. Barney dipped her a few seconds later, just like he had done after they had exchanged their vows. Barney and Robin ignored the cheers from their friends (and a quick hug from Lily) as they made out.

“You going to go have reconciliation sex now?” Lily correctly guessed.

They nodded and entwined their hands. “Thank you,” Barney whispered.

Both Lily and Tracy shrugged. “You’re welcome. We just want you guys to be happy,” Tracy replied.

And with that, Barney and Robin turned around and left. They still had a lot more to discuss (and needed to stop the divorce from going through), but they were back on the right track. The kick in the pants from their friends was well-appreciated. They continued to travel around the world – Barney wrote several books – and eventually settled down in New York with their dogs. And they were always thankful to their friends for intervening when they did.


End file.
